The Incredible RWBY
by Starboy34tcoos
Summary: Professor Ozpin has assigned the girls to a new mission that is more life threatening that most missions they have been on. They are assigned to find a man named Bruce Banner and bring him back to Beacon alive. However, the girls will soon be faced with one of the most fearsome beast they will ever encounter. The beast known as The Incredible Hulk.
1. Enter Team RWBY

"Team RWBY, please report to Professor Ozpin's Office immediately. Repeat, Team RWBY please report to Professor Ozpin's Office immediately."

The Four girls stayed outside of Ozpin's office waiting to see what they were being summoned for.

"Sooo…do you guys think we're in trouble at all..?" The leader of the group spoke.

"Well if we are in any trouble it's probably you or Yang that got us in trouble!" spoke the second member known as Weiss.

"Hey! Don't blame Ruby or I for this!" yelled Ruby's older sister Yang.

As the three argued, Blake Belladona, the quietest and kittiest of the group, simply sat there reading her copy of Ninja's in love until they were called into the office.

The door to his office opened up and their Teacher Glynda Goodwitch walked out looking the girls.

"Ladies. The Professor is ready to speak with you."

The girls walked into the office and sat down in the seats set in front of his desk. Professor Ozpin was drinking his regular cup of coffee while staring out at the window.

Ruby spoke first, "Um...Professor Ozpin...are…are we in trouble at all?"

"Oh? Is there something I should know that you all did?" said Ozpin.

"Uh! NO! No everything is fine, we were just curious…"

Ozpin smirked to himself as he turned around and sat down in his chair facing the girls.

"Ladies, I have a mission for you four." stated Ozpin.

The girls almost shot up with excitement. It had been a while since they had a mission and this was exciting for them.

"What is the mission professor?" asked Blake.

"There has been sighting of famous scientist in the area. He is a well know gamma radiation scientist know as Bruce Banner. His study of Gamma Research is outstanding and phenomenal. However, due to an accident he has been on the run for some time from the government and military."

"What did he do that the government wants to capture him?" asked Yang.

Ozpin walked and took out his small communications device and activated it. On the screen he selected a video and it projected and image in the air for the girls to view.

The video projection showed the Image of a laboratory and Doctor Banner as the lab exploded and doctor banner was caught in the explosion. The next clip showed Doctor Banner turning into a massively large muscular green monster. The creature was destroying military tanks and ripping off the cannons throwing them at other tanks with massive explosions erupting. The girls watched in shock of the destruction Doctor Banner was causing.

"Professor! W…what happened to doctor banner!?" asked Weiss.

"Doctor Banner was caught in an explosion due to an error in one of his test. The explosion had causes gamma radiation to be spilt out into the room infecting doctor banner mutating his blood cells and DNA. The change in his DNA caused a massive change in his body's over system. His emotions are now altered affecting his body. Thus, whenever Doctor Banner feels intense anger at all, he will transform into this destructive beast. He will become, The Incredible Hulk."

Ozpin shut off the projection and let the girls sink in the information they have just received.

"So…he is in vale right now Professor…? In this area?" asked Ruby who was a little worried about the mission.

"Yes he is Miss Rose. However, the mission I am assigning you four is simple, bring Doctor Banner here."

"WHAT?!" All four girls stood up shocked and confused at his request for them.

"Professor, with all due respect sir, Are you out of your mind!? Why do you want us to bring that monster here?"

Ozpin looked at the girls with his stern expression. Whenever Ozpin gave his stern expression to anyone, they knew he was being serious and was not joking around.

"I understand that you are scared girls. The hulk is a fearsome beast that to my knowledge cannot be killed. However, I want you to bring him here because he is being hunted and the government personally asked me to keep doctor banner safe until they came to get him."

"Wait, you're going to hand doctor banner over to the government?! But don't they want to kill him?" asked Blake.

"Not necessarily, they want to use his power. They want to turn the hulk into their own personal weapon. I, however, am against their idea. But I agreed to get doctor banner only so we can sneak him somewhere else. I for one respect Doctor Banner and his research, and I don't want to see the man get hunted down just to be used as a means of war."

The girls looked at each other and then back at Ozpin. They understand his reasons for wanted to help Banner. It was dangerous and risky, but to be a huntress called for risky missions such as this one.

"Professor….we accept this mission."

Ozpin smiled. He could hear the determination in Ruby's voice and was pleased.

"Thank you Miss Rose. And what of the rest of you?"

"Well I can't let Ruby have all the fun. So I go along as well." said Weiss.

"I will go help Professor. I understand Doctor Banner's situation all too well. I want to help him." stated Blake.

"Well if the rest of the team's going then you can definitely count me too Ozpin~"

Ozpin stood up as he grabbed the mission objective for them and gave it to Ruby.

"Your objective, find Bruce Banner and bring him back to beacon alive. And do not under any circumstance, make Doctor Banner angry. We don't want the hulk rampaging throughout the city causing a panic and alerting military."

"By the way professor, who is after Doctor Banner anyway?" asked Ruby.

"Torchwick. Roman Torchwick."

Upon hearing the man's name the girls grew angry. Of course Torchwick would be involved in Doctor Banner being hunted while in Vale. They couldn't afford to let Torchwick and his goons get their hands on Doctor Banner.

"When do we start the mission professor?" asked Weiss.

"When the four of you are ready. I always have listed Team JNPR as support for you four incase any complications are to be had during the mission or if you need assistance. Now then, be ready in five minutes and meet me in the Court Yard."

The Four girls left his office and rushed to their dorm room getting their combat clothes on and their weapons ready. As 5 minutes pass the girls make it on time to meet Ozpin at the Court Yard.

"Girls, I will only say this once more for now. The Hulk is an unstoppable and destructive monster. He will attack if angered. So whatever you do, Do Not, let Doctor Banner get angry. It is for your safety and the safety of the people in this town. Do you understand?"

The girls nodded in agreement understanding their objective.

"Very well then. Good Luck, and bring Doctor Banner back in one piece please. And do be safe out there."

They soon left for the city trying to find Doctor Banner. Ruby had an image of his current look on her communicator so they could track him when they see him.

"Do you really think we'll be able to find this guy? He probably hid his identity well so no one in Vale could recognize him." said Yang.

"Well Ozpin gave up the most recent photo of him, so we just have to hope he still looks the same as on it or at least a little to the same as the photo." said Ruby.

Weiss shook her head in frustration. "Well we better not have to be out long looking for this guy. I hate going on wild goose chases that end up having us going around in circles."

"Oh relax. We won't be out that long. We just have to search for him for a few days till we find him. Shouldn't be too hard of a job. He's in this town so we have about a good…62% chance to find him." said Yang.

"62%? Did you really calculate that in your head or are you just making stuff up Yang?"

The two girls soon found themselves admits in another argument as Blake and Ruby tried to calm them down.


	2. The man called Bruce

"P…Please…just get out of my way…I want to be alone…"

Bruce Banner walked along the streets of Vale holding a large blanket over himself. He was wearing dress shoes and his regular purple jeans. He was wearing a buttoned up shit and but no undershirt. He has slick yet messy brown hair. His face looked rough but had soft gentle looking eyes. He looked like a man who was running all his life and just wanted freedom. The people that passed by him all asked if he was ok but he just brushed past them all, wanting to be alone so he would cause no one any harm.

"They'll never find me in this country…this is the last place they would think to come and find me. No matter what I won't let them have it…"

He noticed a group of girls walking by as they passed him. He looked back and one of the girls had his picture. He was covering his head with the hood so no one noticed him and he bolted off quickly. He ran past some people I order to get away fast.

"Hey Pal watch where you're going!"

"Ah! Don't push me you brute!"

"What the hell is your problem jackass?!"

Team RWBY looked toward the commotion and noticed the people yelling at the man running away.

"Geez what's with that guy?" asked Yang.

"Probably some poor bum rummaging about the city," said Weiss.

"Guys…..do you think that's…?" asked Ruby as she looked at the picture of Bruce.

"Of course not! Why would he be out in the open like this knowing he would get caught easily?" said Weiss.

"Ruby she does have a point. It doesn't make sense. However, we do have to be watchful of all the people we see out here in case we spot him without realizing it."

"Well…I still wanna check and make sure. I don't want to miss the opportunity to find Doctor Banner." said Ruby as she ran after the man.

Weiss only shook her head in disappointment as her, Blake, and Yang followed after Ruby.

Banner looked back to see the girl in the red and black outfit following him and he made his way into the Emerald Forest to lose them.

"Oh no! He's going into the forest! DOCTOR BANNER! WAIT!"

_S...She know who I am!? She must be a spy for the military! I have to get somewhere safe!_

He continued running into the forest as he ran up to one of the trees climbing it and trying to hide himself up in it.

"Doctor Banner please! It's dangerous out here! We are only here to help you!" yelled Ruby.

The rest of her team ran up to her as Weiss began to yell at the girl.

"What are you thinking running in here after a man that probably isn't who we are after you idiot!?"

"I was….I was just making sure it was who we are looking for…" said Ruby in a quiet voice.

"HEY! Don't yell at my sister like that again! She's only do what we have to do!" yelled yang who was furious with Weiss.

Blake got in between the two girls to defuse the situation as Bruce looked down at them watching their actions.

_Who are these girls….?! They don't seem like spies…but why are they after me?_ Doctor Banner thought to himself.

There was a roaring sound in the distance as the girls and doctor banner looked toward the sound of the roar. A hoard of Beowolves appeared surrounding the girls and the tree.

"This….is just GREAT! Beowolves are the last things we need to deal with out here!" said an angry Weiss.

The wolves closed in on the girls slowly. They soon began their attack as the girls defended themselves. Ruby, already having experience fighting Beowolves, unsheathed Crescent Rose as she began slicing away at their body parts and ripping wolf after wolf in half. Weiss readied Myrtenaster as she shot a fire spell at one of the wolves burning it to a nice crisp as she rushed down two other wolves with her quick steps and slashes of her weapon. Blake was keeping the Beowolves at a distance using her Gambol Shroud's Gun mode as well as using her shadow clones to trick up a few of the beast getting in quick powerful strikes on them killing them on contact.

"Let's go you freaks!" yelled Yang.

She loaded up Ember Celica's holster as she shot a few rounds of bullets at some of the incoming Beowolves. Some that got in close to her received a face full fist of fire and pain. She was excellent at close combat and wasn't going to let them an inch near her hair like that Ursa from the exam.

"Guys! There's too many of them for us to fight off!" shouted Ruby.

"Do you think we should call for back-up?" Asked Blake as she took down another wolf.

"By the time Jaune's team get's here we'd be Beowolf chow! We have to keep fight till we can get Doctor Banner and leave!" shouted Yang.

Bruce watched in awe of the girls fighting off the monsters till about 2 climbed up the tree after him.

"WOAH!"

He fell to the ground with a thud surrounded by 5 Beowolves. They drooled and growled as they looked upon the doctor ready to pounce and eat him at any moment.

"S…stay away….go away….!" He was trapped as they came closer to him and pounced the Bruce.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Doctor Banner!" shouted Ruby.

She ran over to the pile of Beowolves attacking the doctor only to stop when a ferocious roar erupted from the pile as beowolves were thrown off of him.

"RAAAAAH! GET…AWAY…FROM ME!" shouted doctor banner as he started to spasm about and his body started to bulge and grow in size.

"Oh no…Doctor Banner..! Doctor Banner please calm down!" said Ruby as she slowly backed away trying to calm down the doctor.

The doctor slowly stood up as his body's color slowly turned green as he grew in size and muscle strength until he stood up towering the girls and the beowolves letting off a tremendous scream.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The scream was loud enough for Professor Ozpin to hear in his office. He looked toward his window realizing what has happened. He drank his coffee slowly as he sweated hoping and silently praying the girls survived. However their survival was inevitable now that it was released.

…

….

The Incredible Hulk has appeared.


	3. Hulk vs RWBY

"HULK SMASH BLACK DEMONS!"

The Hulk grabbed one of the beowolves throwing it high in the air as it came crashing down toward the ground and died on impact. He crushed one under his foot as it screeched in pain as it died from the force and weight of the Hulk's foot. The Girls watched in horror of the massive giant killing the monsters that rushed for him instead of them.

"R…Ruby..?! Ruby what happened to Doctor Banner?!" said Weiss who stood there in shock.

"I…I tried to save him! But they overpowered him and he c-changed! What do we do?!"

Beowolves began to run away from the hulking beast in fear. He roared out of anger at the fleeing monsters.

"PUNY WOLVES RUN FROM HULK?! HULK SMASH PUNY WOLVES!"

He ran after the wolves only for a glyph to stop him blocking him from the path. He turned around to see the girl in white was the one making it appear!

"PUNY GIRL STOP HULK?! HULK SMASH TINY GIRL!"

He rushed after weiss and she shrieked and ran. Yang and Ruby shot a few rounds at the back of the Hulk to gain his attention. He turned around angrily as he smashed the ground with his fist causing a small earthquake to rumble around the two sisters. With him distracted, Blake used her sword's long hook chain to wrap around the hulks feet and legs. However, his massive strength broke it immediately as he took a step toward Ruby and Yang. The two sisters separated to throw off the Hulk's track. He looked at the two directions both girls went and this only further angered him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH! HULK HATE BEING CONFUSED!"

Yang shot a few rounds of shotgun fire at the Hulk to gain his attention as he chased after her. She tried to duck and weave through the forest as fast as she could in order to escape the massive beast who was catching up to her faster and faster.

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss met up near the opening waiting for yang to get back.

"I hope Yang get's back soon…I'm worried he got her…" said Ruby.

"Don't worry Ruby. Yang is a touch girl. She won't go down that easily, even to a monster like the hulk." said Blake who tried to comfort Ruby.

"Not sure about that…but I agree she will be fine." said weiss.

A loud Bird like screeching was soon heard by the girls as they looked up into the sky to see a familiar grimm. A giant Nevermore was flying around the area above where they were.

"Great…just what we needed…a giant bird brain to cause us more trouble then what we already have…" said an annoyed Weiss.

"Guys, we have to get yang and then get out of here. Dealing with both the hulk and the nevermore isn't worth it if it means we get killed." said Ruby who made a dash for the direction Yang and the Hulk went. However, the nevermore followed them and soon tried to attack the girls. It shot out a barrage of its feathers at stop them and one caught on Ruby's cape getting her stuck.

"Dammit! Not again!" yelled Ruby.

She tried to rip off part of her cape to get it free but to no avail. Weiss and Blake ran back to help her, but the never more landed where they were letting off a tremendous roar.

"Guys just go and find yang! Don't worry bout me!" yelled Ruby.

"ARE YOU INSANE!? We're not leaving you to die! Not now, not EVER!" protested Weiss who took out Myrtenaster readying to defend Ruby along with Blake.

The Creature closed in on the tree ready to attack when a gun fire shot hit it in the face knocking the beast back. The girls turned to see it was yang who was standing on one of the tree branches that shot the gun fire at the Nevermore. She jumped down to join her team as Blake ran up to her hugging her tight.

"Oh my god Yang! We thought the Hulk had got you!" said Blake.

"Heh, no way that big green idiot was going to catch me!" boasted Yang.

As she said that the roar of the hulk could be heard as he made it back to where the girls and the nevermore was.

"….I guess I spoke to soon huh…?"

"HULK SMASH LITTLE BLONDIE!"

The hulk stomped his way toward the girls only to notice the nevermore rushing for them as well. He got furious as he swung his fist knocking away the creature. It recovered quickly and flew at the hulk grabbing him with its sharp claws.

"We have to help him!" said Ruby

"Are you crazy Ruby!? He wants to crush us! Why would we save him?!"

"For Doctor Banner! He isn't evil! The Hulk is just misunderstood and needs help!"

The rest of her team looked at each other then nodded as they helped get Ruby free.

Once free, they all pulled out their weapons and shot at the nevermore trying to get it to let go of the hulk.

The hulk used his massive strength to break free and feel down in a small section of the forest only to jump high into the sky and grab the Nevermore's leg. He pulled it down smashing it down to the ground as Team RWBY took this opportunity to attack it while it was down shooting the nevermore in the face and body. It stood up roaring at the girls and charged for them. However, the hulk grabbed it by the tail and started to repeatedly smash the creature against the ground making two large craters from the slams toward the ground. The girls watched in awe and shock at how the hulk smashed the giant Grimm. Soon the nevermore stopped moving and was defeated by the constant beating giving by the hulk.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HULK CRUSH PUNY BIRD!"

Ruby walked up toward the massive beast who heard her footsteps and turned to her still furious.

"U…Um…D…Doctor B-B-Banner….? T…Thank you…f…for helping us defeat the nevermore…."

He looked at Ruby as he started to calm down but kept his guard up.

"LITTLE GIRL…NOT HULK ENEMY?"

"No! No…I'm an ally…me and my team want to help you and protect you from the ones that are after you…"

She slowly walked over to the beast and placed her hand on his. She was being sincere toward him. The Hulk flinched a little at the touch but didn't swat at her. She only reached up and patted Ruby on the head gently

"LITTLE RED GIRL…NICE TO HULK."

"Yes…I want to be your friend Mr. Banner. We promise that we only want to help you."

Soon her team walked over to the two agreeing with Ruby.

"Um…Hello Doctor Banner, I am Weiss Schnee."

"Hello Doctor Banner, I am Blake Belladonna."

"Sup! The name Yang Xaoi Long, Ruby's Older Sister!"

"And I am Ruby Rose. And we are Team RWBY!"

The Hulk stared at them confused but understood that they were friendly.

"LITTLE GIRLS WEIRD, BUT NICE TO HULK…"

They smiled at the hulk as they took out a communicator. Ruby contacted Ozpin to let him know of their mission status.

"Hello Professor? It's me Ruby."

"Miss Rose….What happened out there? Did the Hulk run ramped?" asked Ozpin.

"Well…a little but we got him under control. We'll bring Doctor Banner over soon and you can explain to him more of our objective."

"Very well, please get him here safe and sound then Ms. Rose." Ozpin turned off the communicator and sighed in relief.

Ruby turned off the communicator and turned back to see Doctor Banner had reverted back to himself and Blake had covered him up with a large cloth.

"W…Where a…are you taking me…?" asked Doctor Banner.

"To Beacon Academy. There we will be able to help you get somewhere safe Doctor Banner." said Weiss.

He was unsure if to trust the girls, but they were helping him and he did want to get away before the military came.

"Alright….I…I'll go with you."

"Doctor Banner, you can trust us, we promise you'll be safe." said Blake.

He looked at the girl with the black bow on her head and he nodded. She reminded him of Betty a little by how kind she was and by she reminded him of her by her facial feature.

"Alright…let us go then."

The girl guided the doctor toward the academy making sure no one followed them or grimm was following them.


	4. Adjusting to Beacon Life

Students looked onward at the arriving 5 people that made their way toward Beacon. They recognized the four girls as Team RWBY, but were bewildered to see the man they had brought with them. He was barefoot, wearing only torn up jeans and a large cloak to cover himself with. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch walked outside to greet the group as they came closer.

The four girls stood before the headmaster and professor and bowed.

"Professor, we have brought Doctor Bruce Banner as you asked." stated Ruby.

"A job well done Team RWBY. I am proud of your success in bringing Doctor Banner." said Ozpin.

Bruce kept a small distance from the group trying to keep cautious of the man the girls were going to introduce him to. Ruby walked over to him pointing toward Ozpin.

"The Headmaster would like to talk to you Doctor. I promise you he wants to help you just like we do."

Bruce was skeptical of him but he trusted Ruby's better judgment and walked over to Ozpin.

"Um…hello sir…I am Doctor Bruce Banner…" He held out his hand to shake the man's hand.

Ozpin took Bruce's hand and shook it giving him a friendly smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Doctor Banner. I am Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. I welcome you here and hope you can put your trust in us to keep you safe." stated Ozpin.

"T…Thank you sir…I…I don't know how I will be able to repay you…but I will find a way." said Bruce.

"No need Doctor Banner. You have no reason to pay us at all. We only ask that you cooperate with us and allow us to help you. We want nothing but your assistance in our plan." said Ozpin.

"What exactly is your plan…Professor…?"

"Simple, the government turned to us to find you and turn you over, but I have heard much about you and what you are working to achieve. So we want to help get you somewhere safe instead of hand you over to the government." stated Ozpin.

"Y…You'd do that for me? A dangerous man as myself? You're willing to help me stay free and safe knowing the military might retaliate against you in response to letting me go free?" questioned Bruce.

Glynda was next to speak up next, "I assure you Doctor Banner, we already have a plan set in motion to deal with the government when they arrive. They will be here in about 5 days. That gives us time to work on our escape plan and help you adjust to being here at beacon for the time."

He nodded his head understanding what Glynda had to say. He looked up at her with a serious expression on.

"Just take me to a laboratory so I can conduct my work and I will cooperate with you all."

Ozpin smirked to himself as her adjusted his glasses.

"There is a special science lab I had set up just for you Doctor. I will have Team RWBY take you there immediately. There will also be a change of clothes there for you as well seeing as…I expected that the Hulk was going to make an appearance sooner rather than later."

Bruce lowered his head taking in the words. Ever time he is told the hulk was released, part of him dies inside thinking of the death and destruction he may have caused as the beast. But he shook it off and followed the girls to the laboratory that Ozpin set up for him. It was well equipped with the advanced military technology and gamma radiation equipment he needed to continue his research and experiments for a cure to his mutation.

"Wow, Ozpin really went all out getting all this tech ready for the doctor." said Yang.

"Well he is a renowned Gamma Scientist. So he needs to be equipped with the best technology that can help him with his work." stated Weiss.

Blake looked around the room and outside. The room was set in a little small area outside the school but close by so that it was easy to walk to without any danger of Grimm attacking.

"I have to hand it to the professor, it was a good idea to make the lab far but yet close to the school incase of a real accident were to accrue." stated Bruce.

He had changed into his new clothes inside of the bathroom and came out with a lab coat on ready to work.

"Thank you girls, but I can handle myself from here."

They all nodded and headed toward the exit. Ruby turned back toward the Doctor.

"I left you a communicator so that you will have access to talk to me, any of my team, or Professor Ozpin himself if you need anything."

He took the device in his hand activating it and seeing the contacts that were listed in it.

"Thank you Miss Rose. I really appreciate the help you have given me." said Bruce who smiled at her.

She smiled back at the doctor, "It's no problem at all. Well, I'll see you later Doctor. Remember, contact me or the others if you need anything at all or assistance."

He gave her a thumbs up and she left closing the door behind her.

He turned back to his work station and started to work at the computer that was left there for his use only.

"Ok…now…to continue where I left off."

He pulled out a small disk drive from in his pants pocket. Luckily it wasn't destroyed when he became the hulk. It contained his current research notes and data that needed in order to conduct the experiments to creating a cure.

As he looked over the data, he looked around to see a suitcase sitting one the large work table in the middle of the room. He walked over and opened it up find found a few bottled full of different colored powder and a card inside it. The card was from Ozpin and it read, "This Material is called dust. I have a feeling it could maybe help you with your experiments so I had some placed in the lab for you. Please do be careful for dust is very dangerous material to use. I wish you luck Doctor Banner."

He put the note down and picked up one of the bottles with red dust inside of it. He took it back over to the table and opened it placing some into a small paltry dish. He pricked his finger and placed the blood sample in another dish and used a small dropped to suck up some blood.

"Now…I need to look over my DNA sample and see if this substance called…"Dust" has any affects on it…"

He poured the blood into the little bit of dust and examined it for a reaction.

The mixture of the blood with the dust resulted in the dust bursting into small flames causing Bruce to fall back in shock as the flame grew on the table. He took a fire extinguisher and put out the fire before it spread over the room. He took out a tape recorder, reviewing his notes and examinations.

"Ok…the red dust material affects the radiated blood negatively causing an explosion of fire. Need to conduct more research on dust and the different capabilities of it. With the different vials of the material Professor Ozpin has given me, I will be able to experiment with them and see the different properties these materials have. It will take me some time to adjust to my surroundings, but I feel comfortable that a lot of work will be done and I will be able to make a lot of progress for my research."

He ended the recording and returned to his work as he turned back to the computer and began looking up any and all information there was about Dust in Remnate.

_**Later that Evening**_

Team RWBY was in the Mess hall eating dinner with their friend Team JNPR. They had discussed the mission the four girls went on and their experience fighting the hulk and helping him kill the nevermore.

"So wait…he was strong enough to grab the Nevermore by the tail and smash it against the ground rapidity?!" asked Jaune Arc, Team JNPR's leader.

"Yeah! He just grabbed it and beat on it over and over till the nevermore stopped moving! It was so cool! Yet…terrifying..." said Ruby.

"It must have been so exuberating to have been face against such a beast. But I am glad that you were able to befriend him Ruby." said Pyrrha Nikos, second member of Team JNPR.

Nora Valkrie spoke up next. "OH! OH! What if we could get Doctor Banner to show us the Hulk?! I'd love to see that!"

Lie Ren put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Nora, that would be a horrible idea. If Doctor Banner was to turn into The Hulk in the Academy, it would be a mass panic and the other students would try to kill him, though from what Ruby and her friends have told me, he isn't easy to take down at all."

As they talked, Bruce walked into the Cafeteria looking to get some dinner and take it back to the lab with him if he could. Ruby noticed him and smiled.

"Hey! Doctor Banner! Over here!"

Bruce noticed the girls and walked over to them hesitantly but with a smile on.

"Um…hello everyone…" said Bruce.

"Hello Doctor. We'd like to introduce you to our friends from Team JNPR." said Blake.

"Hello I'm Jaune Arc, Leader of Team JNPR. It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor…"

"Hello Doctor Banner. I am Pyrrha Nikos. It is a pleasure to meet such a renowned Scientist such as yourself."

"Hi! I'm Nora Valkrie! I'd totally love to see the Hulk sometime!"

Ren sat Nora down before she got in over her head and Spoke next.

"I am sorry for her Doctor. Don't take her too seriously on what she says. I am Lie Ren, it a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you four…Unfortunately, I can't really talk long for I need to continue to work on my research…but if I ever do get free time I would enjoy getting to know you all."

"Are you sure you don't need any help at all? I'm sure we can provide you with any information." said Weiss.

"Thank you Miss Schnee, but it's late and I don't want to hold you kids up if you need to do anything important. Maybe another time when you are all free. Until then have a goodnight everyone…" said Bruce.

They said their goodbyes and the doctor went to get his food and hurried back to his lab. Jaune watched him as he left frowning at the man.

"Jaune? Is something wrong?" asked Pyrrha.

"…I don't know. But, when I look into Doctor Banner's eyes…I can see the pain, sadness, and loneliness in them. I can't imagine what he must have to go through just so he could have a normal life again…" said Jaune who looked down at his food feeling his appetite go away slowly.

"Yeah…I can imagine it's hard for him to be himself when everyone thinks of him as a monster…poor man…" said Blake.

Ruby thought for a minute and stood up grabbing the group's attention.

"Well I for one think Bruce is a kind man. He deserves to have some friends, and I know for a fact that I'll definitely be one of his friends and help him anyway I can!"

Her friends stood up in agreement. They wanted to help bring happiness to Banner's lonely life and give him some enjoyment for the first time in a long time.

"I like your idea Ruby. It could really do the doctor well if he had some people to talk to and get along with without being scared of them finding him to be a threat." said Blake.

"Well if we are planning to get to know the man, we should at least go help him with his research tomorrow. That would be step one in gaining his trust." suggested the heiress.

"Then tomorrow we will and go assist him on what he is researching! It may be fun to learn about Gamma Rays and….stuff like that. Yeah…" said Ruby.

"I'm not one for doing a lot of reading and research, but if it's to help Bruce then I'm all for it." stated Yang.

The two teams walked back to their dorm rooms as they plotted how to help the doctor. They soon parted ways into the night with the intent to help bring some joy to Bruce Banners life starting tomorrow.

**Declaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Incredible Hulk. RWBY is property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth and The Incredible Hulk is property to Marvel Comics.**


	5. Assisting the Doctor

It was the later Afternoon on Friday, and Doctor Banner was working on his research when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to it and opened it lightly to see the face of Ruby.

"Um…hello Doctor Banner." said Ruby.

"Oh, hello Miss Rose."

He opened the door all the way to see her team and their friends.

"Oh! What are all of you doing here? It's not really safe to be here you know…" said Bruce.

"Well, we talked it over and we decided we wanted to assist you in your research and help you. Since you're new to Vale, we can tell you a little about Dust and about the world in general." said Pyrrha

"What? You want to help me? But what I'm doing is very dangerous and I'm not sure your headmaster will be ok with you helping me." said Bruce.

"We already dealt with that. We asked him if there was anyway we could support you and help you. He told us, since you're not familiar to Remnate, we should help you with any useful information we could provide." said Ren.

"Besides, I wanna know how exactly what Gamma Radiation can do to a person, not saying that I want to become like the hulk, but it'll be interesting to learn what gamma rays are capable of causing!" said an excited Nora.

"…." Bruce was silent, for he did not know what to really do. He wanted the help with his research, but he didn't want to endanger the kids with what he is testing at the same time.

"Doctor Banner? Are you ok?" asked Ruby as she walked toward him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh! Yes Yes I'm ok…Look kids, I know you're all want to help, and trust me it makes me really happy knowing you're willing to help me of all people. But it's just too dangerous. I can't risk any of you getting hurt by the experiments…or worse." said Bruce sternly.

Weiss only rolled her eyes at this comment and said, "Doctor Banner, we are more than capable of handling helping you. If we can take down monsters like Grimm and even survive fighting the hulk to then befriend him, I'm sure we are more than capable of helping you."

He took this information in and nodded his head.

"Very well kids. If you insist on helping me then I won't stop you. I'll just accept with open arms. Well then, come in, grab a lab coat, and let's get started shall we?"

The group got excited and entered the room putting on the lab attire they needed and joined Doctor Banner at the work station.

"Ok here is what I need you all to do, Ruby, I want you and your friends to help strap me down to this chair over here."

He points to the chair hooked up to the computers and had a large electrical Generator hooked to it.

"What is that Doctor Banner?" asked Ruby.

"It is a machine that once I am strapped in it, will drill into my blood stream and inject what I put in the sample casing. I have used this many times to try and cure myself of the mutation. Though, many failures have ensued by it…"

"What happens when it fails..?" asked Weiss.

"…..He comes out…." said Bruce.

This made the group a little worried knowing that this could fail if they weren't careful.

"So I ask, are you sure you are willing to help me knowing there might be complications?" asked Bruce.

The group took a minute and Jaune stood forward.

"I for one understand the risk, but I'm willing to help you in anyway Doctor Banner."

Pyrrha Nora and Ren looked too him and agreed to help. Team RWBY soon agreed no questions asked. Bruce smiled to himself and felt a little happier.

Bruce though to himself,_"These kids are in over their heads for wanted to help someone like me…but they're good kids none the less…"_

He nodded his head and walked over to the computer to set up the generator and turned it on.

"Well then, shall we begin?" asked Bruce.

The group nodded and began to help Doctor Banner strap into the chair.

"Ok now listen; I will inform you of the instructions you need to do in order to activate the machine ok? Jaune, I want you by the computer to do to activate it. Weiss, I want you and Ren to handle the dust injections. Understand?"

"Yes Doctor Banner." said Weiss as she walked over to grab four bottles of dust. Ren followed her and grabbed four more.

"Put the dust in the bottles into the canisters at the sides of the chair. Fill them up all the way ok?" said Bruce.

"Are you sure this is going to work Doctor?" asked Ren.

Bruce didn't answers, this was risky but he was willing to take a risk.

"….Just put the dust in. We'll worry about the risk when they happen." said Bruce.

Ren and Weiss looked at each other with concern and did what Bruce said. Once the canisters were full of the different colored dust, the glass container covered the canisters so no dust flowed out during the process of the infusion.

"Is all the dust loaded in?" asked Bruce.

"Yes we got all the canisters filled with the dust." said Ren.

"Alright…Now Jaune…I need you to pay attention to the instructions I am about to give to you." said Bruce.

Jaune nodded as he walked over to the computer connected to the machine waiting for doctor banners instructions.

"When I tell you to…activate the machine by pressing the button with the red X on it and then press the yellow I button to infuse the dust. Understand?" said Bruce as he looked over at Jaune.

"….."

"Jaune?" Pyrrah walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to see if he was ok.

"I'm fine….Ready when you are Doctor Banner…" said Jaune.


End file.
